Zuniroa Gucho
For the side character from Tales of Nyzo Gaiden: The Naudlanic Insurrection, see Zuniroa D. Gucho Zuniroa Gucho is the main protagonist of Tales of Nyzo: Godslayer. He is, historically, the last αGroma within the Tales of Nyzo timeline, being born towards the end of the ninth era. Born of Modson Gucho's DNA, and been imbued with the Blood of Gvachi, he retains similar physical traits to his mother, except for being male, and retains Alphamity due to the Blood of Gvachi. He was raised by Modson and her husband, Sunalan Gucho, a scientist and cultist. Over the course of Godslayer, Zuniroa's physical and mental health deteriorate as he constantly suffers physical trauma. This results in multiple scars, the loss of body parts, and the development mental disorders ranging from Acute Stress Disorder to Psychopathy. Appearance Childhood In his youth, Zuniroa retained light brown hair and blue eyes, similar to his mother, and kept his hair in a short, basic and straight fashion. At the age of six, his tail began to develop, yet its growth was not finished until he was fourteen. Zuniroa adhered to typical Onyxal attire prior to transferring to Chalgrossh * For most of his childhood he wore a school uniform consisting of a blue vest, white dress shirt and black dress pants. * Due to Onyxal's frigid climate, he wore heavy clothing and coats during the first 17 months of the year. * In the remaining 3 months, he wore lighter clothing and a thin jacket. Post-Transfer As Zuniroa aged, his physical appearance had radically changed from his childhood. His hair had become darker and kept with longer bangs that parted on his right side, with the right of his bangs folding over onto his right ear and the left bangs swiping across his forehead, all the while having the rest of his hair be kept short as to military standards. His eyes took upon a more vibrant and saturated blue, and the shape of his iris and pupil had changed to a more-reptilian style due to natural changes in aging Groma. At the age of fourteen, his tail had finished development. The tail was long and slender, being 5" (12.6 cm) in diameter at its widest and 3'5" (106.9 cm) in length. Towards the tip of his tail were embedded three slender horn-like outgrowths, signifying his staus as αGroma. The most drastic change in his appearance was the abundance of scars and wounds that coated his body and the loss of body mass. * Following the Fall of Budun, the entirety of his right arm was severed, his right side of his face and torso had become completely charred and crusty (the crust is due to the Groman immune system attempting to fix wounds by quickly encasing the wound with scales; due to the injuries being burns, the scales were charred and solidified as his "new skin"), and his left leg had been severed below the knee. Upon enrolling into the Challen Army, Zuniroa adhered to the military dress codes and began to wear his military uniform for a great majority of his time. After receiving prosthetic replacements for his missing limbs, he wears long skin-like gloves that conceal the mechanisms. * His Challen military uniform consists of a white wool Nehru jacket, with a mandarin collar that stretches to the middle of the neck. Zuniroa has a pin of the Challen Royal Crest placed on the jacket's right side of the placket of the jacket's collar. His name is sown onto the jacket in Challen script, and his insignia is sown onto his jacket's right shoulder. Beneath the jacket is a white dress shirt. White wool pants, lacking pockets, white gloves, white socks and black shoes complete the outfit. * His casual attire includes a black tank top with the word "Blooded" in white on the back, as well as tan cargo pants and black leather sandals. * During daily exercises, he wears a white undershirt, black basketball shorts and black running shoes. * For formal events he is equipped with a navy blue suit, a white dress shirt and a red bow tie with black shoes.